Finding Joy In The Little Things
by deanangst
Summary: Alec and Joshua mischife.  Alec/Logan


Title: Finding Joy in the Little Things  
Fandon: Dark Angel  
Characters: Alec, Logan, and Joshua  
Rated: PG  
Summary: It's the little things that make living with Alec a Joy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing just showing my love for the show. I really miss these guys.

Alec and Joshua stood side by side, each with their head tilted to the right and their attention focused on the stainless steel box before them. "I don't think that's supposed to happen." Alec said, eyes going wide as the sound of banging came from inside and white foam spilled out around the door.

"Don't know, never used one before." Joshua replied, stepping back as water and soap inched out across the floor. "Maybe we used to much soap."

"No Logan always fills the little thingie in the door with soap." Alec threw a couple more towels down on the floor trying to absorb the overflow as more foam forced its way out of the dishwasher.

"You use Logan's soap?"

"Logan uses the powder stuff but we're out so I used the liquid." Alec pointed to the bottle of yellow lemon scented Joy sitting on the counter by the sink. "It's ultra strong and cuts through grease."

"Pots were greasy." Joshua agreed with a half shrug half nod.

The sound of gurgling water could be heard coming from the sink. Alec stepped forward cautiously and peered down the drain. He could feel Joshua when the man leaned over his shoulder. The soap was backing up into the sink as the water from the dishwasher began pumping out. Alec was trying to fit the drain plug into the hole when Logan's voice filled the room.

"Guys…What are you looking at?" Logan asked from the entryway.

Joshua and Alec spun around at the same time. Alec recovered quickly and leaned back against the cabinet his body language saying everything was cool, but his eyes kept nervously darting to Joshua who was shifting from foot to foot and had his shoulders up somewhere around his ears as he tried to make himself look smaller.

Alec had just opened his mouth, to start what Logan was sure would have been an amazing tale of misdirection, when the sink gave a warning rumble and white foam shot up with enough force to exceed Joshua in height.

Logan bit his bottom lip, caught somewhere between annoyance at the mess that covered his kitchen and an overwhelming urge to laugh his butt off. It didn't help matters when Joshua started brushing the foam from Alec's face and hair. Alec cut his eyes at Joshua and tried to bat his hands away.

"Medium fella' looks like snowman." Joshua said flinging the foam back at Alec.

Logan couldn't help it he laughed, it was a tactical error he'd never make again as it drew the attention of his very own X5 and said X5 that had an evil streak a mile wide. Scooping up a handful of suds Alec advanced on Logan as the older man backed out of the room.

***

The kitchen was cleaned to perfection and Alec had already headed off to get clean himself leaving Logan to make one last pass around the apartment looking for stray bubbles. No one would have known that just an hour before there had been a trail of suds creating a path through the whole place. Logan smiled as he remembered the sound of Alec's laughter and the fact that by the second lap Joshua was making a hasty retreat, leaving by the back entrance mumbling something about 'No getting busy.'

Throwing the dirty towels in the washing machine Logan entered the bathroom. The room was warm and inviting already starting to fog from the steam of the shower. Stripping Logan added his clothes to the pile Alec had tossed on the floor and slipped into the shower.

"Hi Frosty." Logan whispered in Alec's ear before he placed a feather light kiss on the back of the younger Man's neck, he could still smell lemon scented Joy in the younger mans hair. Circling his arms around Alec, so he couldn't get away, Logan placed another kiss on his neck. He loved the way Alec squirmed from the touch. Just knowing that the back of the younger man's neck was extremely sensitive made it a temptation too strong to resist.

"If I knew helping out around the house would get me this type of attention I'd have started a long time ago." Alec stated as he halfheartedly tried to break free of Logan's hold.

"What can I say the smell of detergent turns me on." Logan deadpanned, letting go of Alec and picking up the bottle of shampoo. By the time he had a thick lather coating the younger man's hair Alec was so relaxed he could have fallen asleep where he stood.

"MMM you know I think I'll do the laundry tomorrow." Alec mumbled.

"You do that." Logan replied, making a mental note to pick some Mr. Bubble, when he went out in the morning ,so he could teach Alec the joys of a bubble bath and while he was at it some bleach. He had the feeling he'd be faced with a few loads of pink underclothes before Alec got the hang of the washing machine.


End file.
